exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Hopes
Pokemon Hopes '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Pokemon Realm, in the region of Krios and follows the perspective of the young tourist Fuchsia Searia. Main Arc Arrival and First Badge Fuchsia, a young tourist from Unova, arrives in Krios in '''Port Kunzite looking for both vacations and adventure in the elegant land. Her first step is receiving her Pokemon from one of the Pokemon Professor's many aides, Mizuki Gaiun, alongside the enthusiastic Helion Adara and the brooding Kyan Abalone. After a quick battle with Helion to test her abilities, Fuchsia decides to test her skill in the first local Gym, where disguised as someone else, the local Gym Leader Emeraude accepts her challenge and grants her her Badge. As she is about to exit town, a massive radio broadcast is sent by the criminal Team Smash, led by Boris Searia, threatening a revolution. Then, few minutes later, a man steals Mizuki's briefcase. Fuchsia sees that and confronts the man, named Fate Darksilver, defeating him and retrieving the briefcase. The mercenary then escapes quickly. In the Never-Sleeping City Fuchsia, eager to face more challenges, enters Alexandryt, a massive casino-town known for its hotels, its love for gambling, and its gangsters. She first decides to challenge the luck-based Gym there and obtains from Foxx Raines, its leader, her second Badge. However, her carelessness quickly proves to be her undoing. Despite the dangers, wandering in the streets at night, she quickly encounters Smash Grunts, which she defeats, but the leader ambushes her and knocks her unconscious. She wakes up in the Smash Headquarters as Boris's hostage. However, her quirky personality and natural benevolence allow her to quickly charm the criminal team and make them accept her as one of their members, becoming quite close to Boris. He reluctantly frees her while keeping track of her, allowing her to keep going on her journey. Before leaving the city, Fuchsia meets Joshua Skye, a mysterious blind man who gives her cryptic advice about a danger approaching Krios, as well as the region's 'sinister past'. She then leaves, perplexed by his words. To the City of Beauty Zirconia, the City of Beauty, Elegance and Perfection, is like heaven to Fuchsia. She goes to the gym and becomes quite close to Asmodea, its leader and one of the town's most influential minds. After obtaining her badge - as well as several layers of clothing - she decides to investigate on this second mysterious team. She stumbles upon Meredie Quila, investigating a sequence of murders linked to that team as well. It seems that this Team Paradox has been secretely sabotaging several strategic places in Krios for unknown aims. As Fuchsia travels towards her next step, she is attacked by unknown Team Paradox members attempting to kill her, unfettered by laws and morals. She is however protected by Joshua who allows her safe passage into the next town. Garnet and the Hellsmaw Fuchsia steps into Garnet, a thug-like town, and faces more Paradox Grunts, but they are quickly dismissed by the town's Gym Leader Shiruka. The brutal Leader then faces Fuchsia in a harsh Battle which Fuchsia barely wins, earning Shiruka's approval and Badge. Shiruka guides Fuchsia towards a nearby temple, called the Hellsmaw, who apparently is connected to one of the local Legendary Trio. In the temple, Fuchsia clashes with one of Paradox's admins, Rizen, who accesses Mega-Evolution without a stone, almost magically. She however defeats him due to the Mega-Evolution being more taxing than normal, and leaves town. Battles of Fire and Ice Fuchsia's next destination is the city of Feldheim, which Gym asks for two partners to fight in order to earn its badge. Fuchsia teams up with Boris in order to obtain the badge, however, they are attacked with another Paradox Admin, Dinal, on the mountain road leading to the freezing city. Dinal reveals that Paradox Admins were deprived of their country for the glory of Krios, and strive to retrieve it. He fights Fuchsia, only to be defeated as well and flee. In Feldheim, Fuchsia and Boris face a series of challenges and end up defeating the Gym Leader brothers Kieran Tuule and Revan Tuule. However, while leaving, Fate Darksilver ambushes them again, almost killing Boris. Thankfully, Kyan Abalone and Helion Adara, who have been traveling as well, help Fuchsia defeat the reinforced Mercenary. Fuchsia then interrogates them and learns that Team Paradox's true name is Team Reborn, striving to destroy Krios entirely. Sand and Steel Fuchsia returns a healing Boris to his Headquarters, then departs for Malachi, a mystical sand city where her next challenges await. Daren Tuule, the Gym Leader of Malachi, makes her cross several time-based puzzles before fighting her. After her victory, she leaves town and encounters Meldan, an enigmatic man who seems to read her mind and soul and is eager to see her soon. He then departs, and despite being mostly carefree Fuchsia remains weary of the man. Her next step is Aquamarine, an artificial island where she clashes with the tactical expert Alex Spencer, winning mostly thanks to Meredie's advice. She then learns of a Paradox attack on the Den Anfan Corporation Headquarters, and helps its president Ragnar Den Anfan fight the Paradox admin duo Launa and Tasha. The two quickly leave, and Ragnar rewards Fuchsia with a gift of Mega Evolution. She then leaves for her second-to-last Gym. In the Dark Forest Emeralsberg, her next aim, is surrounded by the Emeral forest. Fuchsia prudently advances in the forest and catches a glimpse of a man in a graveyard. The man introduces himself as Reborn Leader Loste Woodrow and explains that the Church of Arceus guided by Zachary condemned his world, Reborn. Loste attacks Fuchsia, hoping to obtain strange stones she collected in the Hellsmaw, but she resists. He then uses ambush tactics in order to poison her and knock her out. Fuchsia wakes up in the forest, weakened and dying. Chelsea Crescent, a healer in the forest, picks her up and heals her, allowing the pair to keep advancing. In the midst of the forest, the pair challenges Raziel Tenkuro, the eight Gym Leader, to a battle, and win, earning Raziel's badge. However, they have no time to obtain the last badge as Loste, according to Raziel, will soon use the stones to summon a monstrous entity. Against Team Reborn Fuchsia rushes towards another of the Trio Temple, the Heavensward, she is however ambushed by Tasha and Launa once again. She defeats Launa, and Tasha, instead of fighting as well, asks for Fuchsia's help. Convinced that Loste, driven by the loss of his family, is taking things to far, she brings him to the Reborn Headquarters for her to challenge Loste himself. However, Loste shows no interest in Fuchsia, neither does he want to be reasoned - he instead leaves his second-in-command, Meldan, to fight her. Meldan harshly tests Fuchsia, then deems her worthy, recounting the story of all Paradox admins. They were once pure individuals from Reborn, who were corrupted when the monstrous Legendary Pokemon embodying evil, Qliphidius, was released upon them as a result of the religious leader Zachary's actions. Skyward Way Meldan, after being defeated, gives Fuchsia the key to summoning the remains of the Legendary Trio. Fuchsia, Boris and Chelsea each summon one of the trio, the heavenly Serpantero appearing to Fuchsia. After each catching their legendary, the trio manage to find a way in the massive Cathedral of the capital Diamon and, as Meldan suggested, open a secret passage leading to the center of Krios. There lies a celestial orb. Zachary, who has been watching over Fuchsia, explains the truth about Krios. Once a weakening and dying country due to the clash between Qliphidius and the Legendary Pokemon of natural goodness, Sephylon, the Region of Apanga had no chance to survive. However, with Arceus's guidance, Zachary split Apanga in two : Reborn, housing Qliphidius, and Krios, housing Sephylon. Fuchsia herself is angered at Zachary for splitting the continent in half and condemning half the population, and challenges her to a battle. Although more powerful than her, Zachary concedes defeats and gives Fuchsia the Celestial Orb, sensing true power in her. He then guides her towards the place where Reborn attempts to summon Qliphidius and destroy Krios : the Cristelion Lake. Savior Fuchsia rushes towards the lake and as Chelsea and Team Smash confront the rest of Team Reborn, Fuchsia herself confronts Loste in a last, fair battle. However, before he can be defeated, Loste manages to quickly summon Qliphidius. This summon, however, allows Fuchsia to summon Sephylon as well, clashing with the embodiment of evil in a magnificent aerial battle. Fuchsia wins, then collapses, exhausted. She wakes up to mitigated news : while Krios has been saved temporarly, the Region has been fragilized and will quickly deteriorate. However, quick negociations have allowed the inhabitants of Krios to find a refuge and a new beginning in the neighboring Kastel region. As a last trial, Fuchsia decides to obtain her last badge from the final Gym Leader, the king Michael Dawne. Celebrating her victory, she decides to go to Kastel as well and wait for the reconstruction of the Krios league there, waiting for that challenge with well-deserved vacations alongside her new companions. Characters * Pkmn Trainer Fuchsia Searia * Pkmn Trainer Kyan Abalone * Pkmn Trainer Helion Adara * Mysterious Healer Chelsea Crescent * Smash Leader Boris Searia * Smash Admin Kayne Polken * Gym Leader Emeraude (Water/Bug) * Gym Leader Foxx Raines (Thunder/Dark) * Gym Leader Asmodea (Flying/Fairy) * Gym Leader Shiruka (Ground/Fighting) * Gym Leaders Kieran Tuule and Revan Tuule (Fire/Ice) * Gym Leader Daren Tuule (Rock/Psychic) * Gym Leader / Pokemon Professor Alex Spencer (Steel/Poison) * Gym Leader Raziel Tenkuro (Ghost/Plant) * Gym Leader Michael Dawne (Dragon/Normal) * Mercenary Fate Darksilver * Reborn Leader Loste Woodrow * Paradox Admin Meldan * Paradox Admin Launa * Paradox Admin Tasha * Paradox Admin Dinal * Paradox Admin Vylan * Paradox Admin Rizen * Prophet Zachary * Corp President Ragnar Den Anfan * Great Sage Isaiah Nomos * Professor's Aide Mizuki Gaiun * Billionnaire Nathan Quatrefeuille * Princess Meredie Quila Trivia * Most individuals in Krios come from other universes due to the story happening in Timeline Prima. Category:Pokemon Realm Category:Storyline